Emrys' Friend
by PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: Leon and his patrol return with a group of sorcerers they have caught acting suspiciously. Among them...the most powerful Warlock that has ever and will ever walk the earth: Emrys. What will Arthur do with them? Emrys/Magic reveal! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Note:** It's not slash but if you want to read it as such you can.

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Emrys' Friend**

"Merlin, go and fetch me my lunch," Arthur commanded as he shifted through the work on his desk.

No reply was heard. " _Mer_ lin," Arthur scanned his chambers and found no sign that his manservant was present. "Where did that idiot run off to now?" He was probably at the tavern… _again_. The King sighed at his servant's incompetence and was about to call a different servant to go get him some food when the doors violently swung open. A pair of distressed guards rushed inside.

"Your Majesty! Sir Leon and his group have just arrived from patrol!" The first guard respectfully announced.

"And?" Arthur urged, raising an eyebrow that would make Gaius proud.

"T-they have c-captured a group of sorcerers, Sire!" Stuttered the other guard.

Instantly, Arthur leaped to his feet, his chair screeching in protest as it scraped against the wooden floorboards, and followed the guards hastily to the Throne Room. As he entered, King Arthur's sharp eyes fell upon the group of figures huddled in the middle of the room, guarded by attentive Knights and flanked by a public crowd. He made his way over to his throne and sat down, making himself comfortable. Glancing briefly to his right, Arthur noted that Merlin still hasn't arrived. _Where in the name of Camelot is he?_ A hush fell over the audience as they waited for their King to speak.

"Sir Leon?" The King addressed the Round Table knight.

"Sire," one of his most trusted knights stepped forward to report, "during our patrol near the Eastern Gate we found these sorcerers acting suspiciously and captured them for you to question," Leon gestured to the group of four, Arthur noted three of them were Druids, if the Druidic markings on their skin were anything to go by.

"This one," the knight pointed at a middle-aged woman, with a spiral tattoo on her neck, "claims that _he_ ," Leon jabbed his finger at the only cloaked figure among the group, "is the most powerful sorcerer that has and will ever walk the earth," Whispers broke out amongst the crowd, there were many people who felt unsettled and frightened by this revelation. Arthur's eyes widened at the implications. They had captured the most powerful magic-user out there, someone who is supposedly more dangerous than Morgana. The biggest threat to Camelot was in this room and at his mercy.

"Well done, Sir Leon. This is a great achievement indeed," Leon smiled at his King's praise and dipped his head into a slight bow in acknowledgement. Arthur stood up and drew Excalibur in one swift, fluid motion, its metal singing keenly. With several regal steps, Arthur Pendragon approached the magical group.

He began to circle them, his eyes taking in their every detail, studying them like a lion and his prey. The all-powerful Warlock was wearing a deep blue cloak that fell across his unexpectedly slim frame, it shrouded the young man's face in shadows, keeping his identity hidden. On his wrists, the Warlock had two manacles binding his hands behind his back, like the three Druids with him. Unlike his companions, the Warlock was still on his knees from where he had been deposited by the Camelot knights. Not once did he lift his head to show Arthur his face, preferring to keep his head bowed submissively.

Wiping the look of curiosity from his face, Arthur schooled his expression into one of practiced cold indifference as he stopped in front of the cloaked man and asked: "What is your name, _Sorcerer_?" The man flinched at the King's tone, his chains clinking.

"He's a Warlock, his name is Emrys, My Lord," an old male Druid answered instead. Arthur scowled.

"Sir Leon says you were acting suspiciously. I know the Druids are peaceful people, what were you doing?"

"Emrys was asking us some questions, Your Majesty," a middle-aged male with a Druidic symbol over his eyebrow replied. Emrys remained silent.

"About what exactly?" Questioned Arthur.

"He needed some advice about some difficult spells, Milord."

Arthur spun on his foot and promptly closed the distance between him and the cloaked man on the floor. Leaning in, he hissed, "Spells for what purpose? To kill me?"

Emrys shook his head.

"To destroy Camelot?"

Another shake of the head.

"To enchant me?"

Again, Emrys remained mute and shook his head in reply.

"To control me like a puppet?"

The cloaked man shook his head more rapidly, desperately denying the accusations. Arthur, who was frustrated at the Warlock's lack of verbal response, ordered, "Answer me!" In response, Emrys only shook his head more and released some sort of strangled sob as he lowered his head further into a bow.

"My Lord, _please_ , you are mistaken. Emrys means you no harm, he was only asking us about healing spells!" Cried a middle-aged Druid woman from nearby.

"And why would _the most powerful Warlock ever_ need to _ask_ about _healing spells_?" Arthur growled. He didn't believe it for one second that a so-called all-powerful Warlock would need to ask about such knowledge. Shouldn't he know about it already? "Do not lie to me. What were you doing?" The King pointed his majestic king-worthy sword at the cloaked man's throat, the other magic-users bristled.

"Emrys is your protector, My Lord. You are the Once and Future King, his and your destinies are entwined. Think about what you are doing!"

"I know what I am doing!" Snapped Arthur, "If he is the most powerful magic-user to ever walk the earth, then _he_ is a _threat_ to Camelot. We already have to deal with _Morgana_ , if I get rid of _Emrys_ now, then there will be one less enemy we will have to face!"

Emrys let out a quiet whimper at his words.

Arthur raised Excalibur higher in preparation to decapitate Emrys.

"If you kill Emrys now, you would be dooming us all! Emrys protects you and Camelot from harm! Without him you would die! Without him Camelot will all be destroyed! Without him there will be no Albion!" Shouted the woman with the triskelion tattoo on her neck.

"Is that a threat?" The King's words were breathed in a low, dangerous tone as he fixed a deadly glare on the Druid who had dared to talk back.

"No, My Lord, we are only warning you of the dire consequences that will befall you if you go through with this. You are making a _grave mistake!_ Emrys is _not_ your enemy! He is your _friend!_ "

Arthur stalked towards the Druid woman, his sword flashing in warning as its metal caught the afternoon sunlight.

"Friend? _Friend?!_ " The notion was ludicrous, why would a sorcerer ever be friends with a Pendragon? " _ **He**_ is _**not**_ my _**friend!**_ "Arthur snarled. He heard a choked gasp from the cloaked man and Arthur turned to see that Emrys' shoulders were shaking. Something dripped from inside the man's hood and splashed onto the stone floor beneath him. Looking down, Arthur was startled to realise that the liquid were tears. The most powerful magical person in the world was kneeling on the ground, crying pitifully. Arthur was beginning to doubt the man's so-called magical power.

Several sobs filled the Throne Room as the crowd watched in a stunned silence, having come to the same conclusion as their King.

Arthur strode towards Emrys, who seemed to not be aware of the King's determined footsteps approaching him. Once Arthur's boots had come to a halt in the sobbing man's lowered vision, the Warlock started and clumsily scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away from the King. With his hands bound behind him, Emrys struggled to stay upright in his shuffling as Arthur reached a hand out towards him.

Arthur's fingers clasped around Emrys' arm in a painful vice-grip, preventing any further attempts to shift away. With a strong pull, he yanked the Warlock to his feet and with his free hand he gripped the hood of the blue cloak. Roughly, Arthur tugged it off the man's head to reveal a shockingly familiar face.

" _ **Merlin?!**_ **"** Arthur exclaimed with wide blue eyes, his anger dissipating in his disbelief. He promptly released his grip on his cloaked manservant as though it was on fire. Gasps resounded throughout the crowd. " _Merlin!_ What…how?"

There, where Emrys stood was his loveable, cheery, clumsy, idiotic manservant Merlin who had been missing since breakfast. Tears were streaming down his high-cut cheekbones, dripping off his chin and the tip of his nose to fall onto the unforgiving stone floor. His watery blue eyes were glossy with more unshed tears and were puffy from crying. There were clumps of Merlin's dark hair which stood up at odd angles from when the hood had brushed against his hair as it had been crudely lowered. Combined with his thin, lanky body, Merlin looked nothing like an all-powerful Warlock which his Druid companions had claimed him to be.

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's tearful gaze. "Arth…ur…" He choked out brokenly, stumbling closer to his King who remained rooted to the spot.

"Merlin? No…you…you can't be…you're no sorcerer…y-you…" Arthur's voice shook in his words of denial. When his manservant made no move to deny it, Arthur felt a wave of horror sweep through him. _This can't be happening!_ This must be some cruel apparition conjured up by some evil sorcerer. This _can't_ be real!

Merlin fell to his knees of his own accord at his King's feet and bowed his head reverently until he was looking at Arthur's shoes below. The top of his head pressed against Arthur's legs and if his hands weren't bound in chains behind him, Merlin would have used them to grip onto the soft, expensive fabric. The back of the Warlock's neck was completely exposed in this position, if he so wished, the King could simply lop off his head.

Arthur felt another sob rack Merlin's frame.

"I'm…s-s-so…s-so…" Merlin took a deep breath in a poor attempt to calm himself. "I'm sorry-y-y! A-Arthur…I'm s-sorry…I didn't…I w-would n-never…" The Warlock broke down again, unable to say anything as he sobbed harder against Arthur's legs as the King stood stiffly, cautiously watching him.

"Merlin…I can't do anything if you don't talk to me," the words came out of his mouth surprisingly gentle. After one more minute, Merlin had managed to quieten down, he sniffled and tried to wipe his face but was prevented in doing so by his chains. Seeing the Warlock's dilemma, Arthur ordered one of the guards to redo Merlin's manacles so that his wrists could be chained in front of him. Once completed, Merlin quickly swiped his cloak's sleeves across his face to remove the mucous and salty tears, muttering a muffled 'thanks' as he did so.

"Merlin. What's going on?" Arthur tentatively asked, afraid that his fears would be confirmed.

"Arthur…I…I'm a Warlock…I have magic," Merlin admitted, Arthur inhaled sharply. "I was born with it. I am magic. A-Ar…thur…you must understand…I would never use m-my magic to harm y-you…or Camelot...always to protect…not evil…" Merlin had lifted his head to look directly into Arthur's eyes as he continued, "And I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you." He dipped his head slightly into another bow. Merlin never bowed, not respectfully. To see him do so and frequently, felt strange to Arthur.

"What…what about this whole Emrys business? What were you doing with these Druids?"

"The Druids…they call me Emrys. They have prophecies about…about us…about the land we will build together and how you would unite all of Albion, bringing about a Golden Age of peace. They weren't lying…they say I am the most powerful Warlock to ever or will ever live…that's…that's true."

"You still haven't told me what you were doing with them."

"Gaius and I had a patient come in today with a disease that only magic can cure. He's only five…so young…with a whole life ahead of him…and…I couldn't…I couldn't just let him die, Arthur!" Merlin explained, desperately urging his King to understand. "I'm not good with healing spells so I-" He cut himself off when his King began to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Merlin asked confused.

"You, Merlin. That's just like you to be so hopeless at something. Are you really so powerful?" Arthur enquired, sceptical.

"Yes! I told you it's true and I'm rubbish at healing spells! So what? You can't even dress yourself!" Arthur instantly shut himself up and Merlin was worried that he had gone too far with that last jibe. Merlin licked his lips nervously. "I…um…I heard the Druids were very good with healing magic so I decided to go and ask them to help me. Then I was going to head back to heal the little boy when Leon and the knights saw us. Well…he brought us here and you know the rest, Sire."

"I see…you only wanted to heal a child with magic…" There was nothing evil about that.

"Yes, Sire. I don't want him to die," Merlin's words sounded just like the man Arthur has come to be friends with over the years. His idiotic manservant was always trying to prevent Arthur from shooting anything on his hunting trips, and he'd even occasionally seen the man caring for an injured animal that he had found.

"Merlin…you say you have only used your magic for good, correct?" _Perhaps magic can be good too…_

"Yes, Sire. I've only used it to protect you and Camelot," Merlin replied, Arthur could see he was telling the truth just by looking into his unwavering eyes, in them he could see all Merlin's sincerity shining in them.

"You didn't choose it and you were born with it?" Were there really people who were born with magic?

"Yes, Sire."

If anyone found out about his magic, he would have been killed, so why? "Then why are you here in Camelot? Why do you want to protect me? Magic is against the law, the penalty is death."

"You're my friend, Arthur and I don't want to lose you," Merlin answered truthfully. _Friend. Merlin was his friend…but Merlin has magic…was it all a lie? It can't be._ Arthur could tell that Merlin was being honest. "I came here to Camelot because my Mother sent me to stay with Gaius."

"All the other sorcerers keep trying to kill me," stated Arthur. Every single one of them, except the Druids.

"They're blinded by fear, hatred and grief. Most of them want revenge for a loved one that had been killed in the Purge," explained Merlin.

"And I haven't killed anyone you loved?" Arthur questioned, bitterly.

"I have already forgiven you. Everyone makes mistakes, even me. In the past…I've made some terrible mistakes," Merlin answered softly, "I know that you will be a great King who will unite Albion. I believe in you. I can see that you are a good man, Arthur. You are not like your father. You're a better, kinder, more just king," Merlin's voice was so full of emotion that Arthur could practically _hear_ Merlin's loyalty and devotion to him. He has magic, but there was no way a man so forgiving, so loyal, so kind and so modest could ever be evil. Uther, his father, must have been wrong. Magic wasn't always evil, it can be good too. Like how it can be used as a weapon, magic can be used to heal wounds and cure sicknesses…like that little boy Merlin wanted to save.

"If you're so powerful, why didn't you take the throne? You could have done it without even lifting a finger."

"Perhaps, but I would _never_ do such a thing. You belong on the throne. It's your destiny, my destiny is to protect you so you can be on the throne. And besides I've already told you that I am happy to serve you until the day I die. That hasn't changed and it never would," Arthur could never forget the first time Merlin had said those words in his chambers. This man, who was somehow the most powerful in the world, was completely content with a lowly position serving Arthur. He wasn't corrupted with greed and lust for riches or positions of power. Merlin was pure, humble and honourable.

There was a long pause before Merlin spoke up again: "…W-what…" he cleared his throat and warily asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm not sure, Merlin…" The more he thought about, the more Arthur could see how _wrong_ his father had been to persecute those with magic, "I'm not going to execute you, if that's what you mean. That would be a poor way to repay you for all your protection. Magic is still illegal so I still need to give you some sort of punishment but…banishment. I don't want to go through that again. Imprisonment? You could probably escape whenever you want. There's been too many breakouts recently."

"If you choose to lock me up I won't try and escape. I'll stay there," the words were whispered but in the quiet Throne Room it felt more like a shout. It was as though the crowd were holding their breath in anticipation. What would the King, a Pendragon, do to this sorcerer who was his best friend?

"You…you… _why_?" Arthur asked, perplexed. Why wouldn't he want to escape? Why would he condemn himself to a life of imprisonment?

"Because you ordered it," Merlin stated in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Since when do you do what I say?" Merlin never obeys him. So why would he start now? Arthur, scanned the kneeling Warlock at his feet for an answer to his question. He found it in the man's stormy blue eyes. A serious glint that spoke of a deep loyalty to his King. If Arthur ordered so, he was certain the man would set the pyre alight himself and stay there whether he was tied down or not. The thought disturbed him.

"I'll do it. I swear on my magic that I won't try and escape," Merlin vowed.

Arthur sighed, "I'm not going to imprison you either, _Mer_ lin."

It was Merlin's turn to ask: _"Why?"_ What would the King do to him if he wasn't going to execute, exile or imprison him?

"Because you're my friend too and I trust you," saying it out loud only solidified how true the statement was. After hearing Merlin's answers, Arthur couldn't be more sure of a more trustworthy and loyal friend than Merlin. Magic or not, Merlin was still Merlin.

His manservant's eyes teared up again, but not from heartbreak like before, but from relief and unbridled joy. Arthur offered his hand to his best friend and once Merlin took it, he lifted the Warlock back onto his feet before pulling him into a warm embrace. Merlin's eyes widened in astonishment at the gesture, he didn't remember the only time Arthur had done such a thing due to the Fomorroh. So to him, this was the first time Arthur had hugged him. Chains jingling, Merlin struggled to return the hug due to the metal restraints binding his wrists. Instead he leaned in to Arthur's touch, burying his face into the crook of Arthur's neck as the King's strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

"I'm sorry too," Arthur said softly into Merlin's ear, "All this time…I thought we were just incredibly lucky…it was _you_ all along, wasn't it?" The King muttered as the two friends embraced. As they pulled away, Arthur looked into his friend's blue eyes. They smiled.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulders as he turned to address the confused crowd. "From this day forth, the use of magic will not be punishable by death. Instead, it shall be judged on the severity of the crime committed. This, however, does not mean the ban on magic has been repealed, for now, it shall remain so until laws can be changed," Arthur gestured to his friend and then the Druids, "By the power vested in me, I pardon Merlin and these Druids for their discussion about healing magic. You may go."

The guards scrambled to find the keys to their prisoners' manacles but stopped as they saw King Arthur raise a hand. "Just this once, Merlin," said manservant gave him a blank look. "Go on then," Arthur urged as he gestured to the manacles on the Warlock's wrists, Merlin's brow knitted in confusion as he stared at the cold metal binding him.

"I don't have any keys, Arthur."

" _Mer_ lin. You _idiot_ , are you a Warlock or not?" Arthur replied, giving him a _'you really are an_ idiot' expression.

" _Oh,"_ a look of comprehension dawned on Merlin's face. "You mean you want me to..?"

" _Yes!"_ Arthur huffed.

"Okay, fine! I'll do it…" Smiling fondly, Merlin muttered, _"Clotpole."_

"I heard that," said Arthur as he ruffled Merlin's soft hair before giving him some space. He watched inquisitively as Merlin's blue eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold causing the manacles on the three Druids and himself to spring open with a small _snick,_ before falling to the ground with a metallic clatter. There wasn't a single incantation muttered in the process.

Several people in the audience hissed and flinched at the blatant use of magic. Merlin cradled his hands close to his chest, rubbing his chafed wrists as he gave his King a nervous smile. Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder causing the smile to widen into his goofy, signature grin.

Just as Merlin was leaving the Throne Room with the Druids, Arthur called out to him, "Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at the King.

"Don't forget to clean my chambers, polish my armour, wash my clothes, walk my dogs and as _punishment_ you'll be mucking out the stables for a whole _month_ ," Arthur listed.

"Yes, Your _Royal Pratness_ ," Merlin quipped. If they were in his chambers, Arthur would have tossed the nearest object at him for that remark. His manservant ducked through the door, leaving the room with lighter spirits than when he was first brought in that day.

Arthur watched the spot his friend had stood in for a moment longer. His warm smile lingering even after Merlin was no longer in sight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it. :)**

I've written quite a few crossovers and funnily enough this just so happens to be my first non-crossover story on this site. I actually have a whole bunch of half-written pure Merlin fics and somehow this one ended up being the first one finished. Well…that is if you don't count the other Merlin fic I've finished but haven't posted yet because I'm _still_ editing it.

I have actually read a _lot_ of Merlin fanfics recently, and definitely a bunch of Emrys reveals. I haven't come across one like this, so I'm pretty proud of it.

Oh, just in case you would ask, the knights with Leon on patrol were not Percival, Elyan, or Gwaine, they were still out on a different patrol.

Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for everyone who does! :D

 **~PurpleFlyingBird**


End file.
